Dark Universe
by Youthintruth
Summary: Can the universe handle these kids (ideas welcome)
1. Dark Universe

**Since some of my stories got took down ... I've made a choice to let the darkness and wicked side of me out on one fanfic. So if you can't handle the dark leave Right Now cause shits finna hit the fan hard demons and monsters.****Cause This is a HUGE WARNING TO STOP HERE.**

**If you stayed I'm proud of you cause now I get to see how far you're gonna go so if a chapter breaks you tell me so I... how to say_... MAKE IT WORSE._**

**_SO WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE MOST PISSED, EVIL, WICKED, DEMONIC VERSION OF MYSELF, AND I HOPE WE ALL HAVE FUN!_**

**It's loud House themed so yeah and I may add a bunch of others I don't know but the fun WILL get started soon enough.**

**_SO LET'S TAKE PLEASURE IN THE PAIN_** **_TOGETHER_**

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_**


	2. Lincoln laughs

"I see you trembling and crying at the sight of me and you don't know why I brought you here but you KNOW it can't be good" Lincoln said showing his sharpened teeth. He had no lips only gums and teeth, his veins popped out of his skull giving his bleeding eyes more notice.

"You really thought you had stopped me, EVERY TIME you saw a pattern you jumped in glee, all while feeling the agony and pain of life" Lincoln's voice was raspy and void of any life as if death tore through him.

"You held all the cards in your hand, you were ready to win the hole game, that is until a card comes and changes the GAME itself oh~" Lincoln's hair was a long mess with metal spike coming out of his head. He had razor wires all in his mouth spitting blood in every word he spoke.

"All people are SHIT, they watch and leave each other to die with no remorse, and... I LOVE IT, though I my not take most of my time with my kills, your special HAHAHAHAHA" Lincoln's chest had a huge hole in the middle of it with smaller holes still leaking blood. Lincoln was in the basement of the house with bloody tools around him and the person he was speaking to.

Lincoln walked to the corner of the room with a young girl standing scared of Lincoln. She called for her mother and father who's body laid on the floor dead with a baby laying in the blood crying while her sister was being dragged away.

"The young are innocent right, haha... WRONG, I was born in the darkness, I was friends with death, I danced with HUMANITY" Lincoln said to a tied up Lynn who struggled and tried to rush at her brother.

Lincoln grabbed the girls hair and stabbed her in the arm, he slowly and deep to the bone cut all the way to her fingers showing her bones. The girl cried in pain as Lincoln grabbed and broke her bones bit by bit.

"And THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING" he screamed into the air so the hole world could hear him and he removed Lynn's gag.

"You won't get away with this people will find you and kill you, you're not my brother you're a monster a freak of nature" She said as she watched Lincoln kill the little girl. He then pored a green liquid over the girls body and bones were snapping apart and coming together in the wrong way while giving the body life.

"She's not alive Lynn oh no no no that's to much and to easy, but she knows what is happening around her and understand us, DO IT" With that one command the unrecognizable bag of fresh and bones crawled towards the baby.

"NO STOP PLEASE, DON'T HURT IT PLEASE" It was already to late as the fresh held the baby in its broken disfigured bloody arms, it smiled as it bit the side of the baby, tore its leg off and crushed its skull.

Lincoln smiled looking at Lynn's face as she watched in horror as the girl at the baby ripping it's body apart. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the head and dragged her upstairs while she spat swears at this thing dragging her.

She couldn't believe this was her brother she wouldn't, he wouldn't do such a thing to anyone as vile as what she just saw. Lincoln stopped and turned to the girl eating the baby's corps, he pulled out a revolver and blew her brains to the floor and continued upstairs.

"You see Lynn once I realized what I could do at my highest potential I got smarter than Lisa, but I at the end of the day WAS still human" he dragged Lynn through the living room displaying the dead bodies of their family.

Lori was I skinned alive had honey covered over her and eaten by ants and poisonous animals, Luna's head was crushed in and bones broken, luan had acid dripping over her, Lucy was drowned with whipped marks over her body, the lola's head was in Lana stomach while bite marks were all over her, and Lily had a metal rod going from her mouth through her skull hanging on the wall, and the parents had all their organs removed from their bodies.

"Where's Leni you bastard, if you did anything to her I'll kill you" Lynn threatened Lincoln to protect her last living sibling.

"Hahaha~ why would I kill someone, who helped me do THIS to you all" He through Lynn out the door showing the world in chaos and destruction everywhere.

She looked at her brother and readied to charge him when he pointed behind her. She turned was meet with Leni with a huge mallet crushing her skull killing her. Leni smiled as she killed her brother, she was completely naked and covered with blood of other. Her mallet was a bloody mess to the point it looked to be mad completely out of blood.

The holes in Lincoln's body started to heal themselves quickly, he looked at leni and pointed up.

"It's time to go to the other universes and see what they got, Let the Black snow begin"

Lincoln's body changed to it's original self and Leni puts some clothes, when the two finished Lincoln snapped his finger forming a portal in a dark void to which the two walked through.

As soon as the two left the planet cracked shook and exploded into nothing, a cloaked Lincoln floored over the world and snapped his fingers forming a portal "I think I found my favorite out of all of them" the Lincoln walked through the portal and come face to face with Lincoln and Leni.

"Hello Lincoln negative one do you wanna destroy, EVERYTHING... I think I'll call you the Lincoln who laughs"

**We'll leave it here for now you got any ideas of a Dark Loud Siblings with a unique name let me know.**** By the way if you didn't know the first Limcoln was based off of the Batman who laughs.**


	3. Laughs Never Die

The world shook as lightning struck the ground and the earths crust cracked wide open. The world was in complete destruction with the only building standing is was the Loud House.

Inside the loud house was modified toys spread across the house, the toys had huge bloody teeth and claws randomly jumping out of their stomach.

Luan walked awoke from her sleep and looked around, luan had done and changed right along side the world. For one, she had cut her mouth to the near back of her neck and had a "HA" branded on her face. Her hair had strikes of green, red, and blue, she had a had a crop top with the words "lets make the world smile" on it. Her eyelids were low showing no real emotions what so ever as if all her happiness was go in the endless darkness.

She wore her normal shorts and shoes as a reminder to keep smiling. Luan walked out the room and went downstairs to the basement, she stopped and looked at her little brother Lincoln tied up standing straight and took a big breath in and exhaled.

Luan then walked to his side and grabbed and axe, she slapped him four times waking him up.

"Oh! Oh god! Please stop luan! I'll do anything please!" Luan held her brother cheek and smiled at him and then walked away cocking her arm back and chopping off all his toes.

"You just some toes, something must be afoot" luan laughed at her terrible joke while Lincoln screamed in agony. Luan calmed down from her laughter and her eyelids went low again as she looked back at her brother, she cocked back the axe once more and swung cutting his feet off.

"Don't start losing your footing now bro" another terrible pun at the expense of her younger brother life as she just laughed away. Luan threw the axe to the other side of the room showing it was no longer use full.

Luan grabbed both legs and paced them in between two huge rocks, "talk about being in between a rock and a hard place huh bro" luan pulled a lever on the side "break a leg bro" that pushed the rocks together crushing his legs into a bloody mess. "Wow or maybe two of them will do" luan raised the lever removing Lincoln's legs, she placed him on the cold floor while she walked over to the cabinet.

She walked back to him with a butcher knife, luan proceeded to cut his arms of very slowly. "Now that you are unarmed we can talk but I got a gut felling you won't like it." Luan stabbed Lincoln stomach and didn't move the knife, it was the only thing not killing him.

"You see Lincoln you ask, how. How did you go to the pranking loving sister you were and do this to me. Well the truth is Lincoln I didn't do it just to you, oh now that would have been selfless. No, I did this to not just our family but the wold, you see I got like this cause I reached my true potential and even got smarter than Lisa. I'll never know why she didn't kill is all when she clearly could had, but oh well." Luan went over and picked up the axe and walked back to her brother barley alive and aimed, in one swing she cut his head clean off his body as it bounced in the floor.

"Don't get ahead of yourself bro" luan said killing the last person on the planet and ending it fir the human race, the planet rumbled signifying it's end. Luan walked upstairs to get one last looked her work.

She walked through the living room and saw the twins and Lily with their chest open and missing their hearts. "Ha that's a real rib tickler huh" luan chuckled at the joke and walked up stairs. She gave those three quick deaths while torturing the other and taking them to the place of their last breath. In Lori's and Leni's room she saw a lion eating the corps of her burnt "its getting hot in here" beaten up "don't get banged up" and frozen family "now that's just cold."

Luan walked outside and laid on the ground waiting for the last joke to come, the end of the world was gonna get her the last laugh.

"But don't you wanna keep laughing, I know I do" Luan jumped up off the ground and saw it, but couldn't believe it. Lincoln was alive right in front of her very eyes, she went for her ask but then started to laugh.

Lincoln himself started to laugh to which when Luan was done confused her, "why are you laughing" Lincoln pulled her axe from behind his back.

"Luan, what if I tell you that everything that will or has can and will be a joke and all you have to do is grab my hand" Luan smiled and grabbed London's hand.

Lincoln's body changed and showed to be the Lincoln who laughs, he snapped his fingers and a black portal formed by them and the two walked through.

They were in and endless darkness with the cloaked Lincoln on to of mountain with smiling Leni the Leni who can with the Lincoln who laughed.

**"I like what I see, I here by name you psycho Luan or psycho for short"** the cloaked Lincoln said with a booming voice shaking all of the darkness around them.

"And what do I call you" luan asked as all three of them smiled at her questions.

**"You can me, the first fallen Lincoln, Hahahahah"** Fallen laughed as purple dark lighting struck the ground in the endless darkness. **"Now find find the other laugh, and move the plan forward"** The Lincoln who laughed smiled at fallen and snapped his fingers opening a portal and walking through it. **"Now for your gift psycho"**

**We'll leave it here for now, if you can think of a Dark Luna or Lynn one of those two is next. By the way this took me a some actual thinking and it was a challenge, and I liked it so give me another one.**


	4. The deamon

**Sorry it's not that dark**

**Nuuo: some characters yes and the main story yes, but lets just say all doves lead to ravens.**

It was the same for this world to, just like all others were the world was destroyed. The skeletons of people around the world were pilled up for any savior to see. Three deamons flew across the sky looking for their next prey, the three spotted a little boy with beautiful white wings on his back running away from their army.

They dove down and snatched the boy up into the air, "let's see if the little angel can fly yet" the leader declared getting a laugh out the other two. They were gonna drop him when a guitar could be heard in the distance, the three deamons smiled at each other knowing she was coming to preform. They flew off to the north were lights covered the sky of red, below them were hords of billions of deamons marching to a stadium that called to them all.

The angle fought with everything it could to be released from his captors but failed. The flying deamons landed on top of the stadium and flung the angle boy to the floor, the smell of blood came from everywhere with skinned humans all over hanging up screaming still alive to fell the rip ,tears, and whipping the deamons gave them.

The lights cut off as the last deamon came in, they flashed as demonic circle formed on the stage. In a flash of lasting light formed Luna holding a chained animalistic satan, she yanked the chain forcing satan to her as she kissed him on the lips.

Luna rubbed the back of his head as like to asure his safety, but smiled as she drive her hand deep in his body and pulled his skull, spine, and rib cage out of it and the deamons went crazy from her showing her power.

Satan's body fell to the ground as blood cover the entire stage, and the angle boy screamed in fear of what luna did. Everyone looked at the angle who interrupted luna's starting showing, Luna pointed to the leader holding the boy and fingered in the bring him here motion. The deamon flew to the stage and dropped the boy on the ground and luna looked at him in shock, the boy she was looking at was no ine else but her little brother Lincoln loud alive.

"Sit back and watch the show, you'll be my last act for the night little bro." Luna snapped her fingers and two chaines rose from below the stage and grabbed Lincoln holding him amd dragging him a few feet away from luna.

Luna strung the ribs and strings formed on the spin, she smiled as her regular hair went pink with two white stripes. But her clothes were all read with bone designs on them, "You know the name. NOW SAY IT" they deamons all cheered out and screamed her stage names "SATAN'S MASTER, THE DEAMON QUEEN, MUSICAL DEAMONCY" but her favorite name they always called "Lulu Luna!"

**Five hours later**

Luna was sweating on the satage and the deamons had a little energy left, Luna smashed her spin guitar into pieces and looked at her brother. She walked over to him and grabbed him by the neck, she held him over the deamons who went wild smelling his fear was over them.

Luna smiled knowing what they wanted, and she could get what she wanted at the same time. She threw her brother to the deamons and watched in laughter as the deamons tore and ate her brother alive.

She closed her eyes and remebered how she killed him before, she walked in his room and felt his skin to asure it wasn't a dream. She raised her hand up and the bed cuaght on fire, she placed her hands on Lincoln chest and mouth to stop him from escaping the flames as it burned him alive.

Luna remebered she feed Lily to dogs, how she crushed lori's heart after sleeping and killing bobby, how Leni had her head smashed, when she raped Lucy to death, tore Lynn apart, when she dropped the twins eighty miles up in the sky head first, how she drive luan suicide, and killed her parents after making them watch her kill their kids.

Luna opened eyes and waved her hands and the deamons moved aside, she stepped down and saw the head off her brother and his wings left. She picked them up and watched his hair and wings went black, she dropped them on the floor and watched as the little boy came back as a fallen again.

"Now that's what I like to see" the deamons, Luma, and Lincoln turned around and saw him but couldn't believe it. It was another Lincoln but in worst condition then the fallen angle, he walked up to Luna cutting the heads off all the deamons who ran in his way. No one saw him move his arms, but they saw that it anyone tried to attach him they'll die.

"Ok look, I don't want the army of weak ass deamons, I just want the girl and boy. So the rest of you beat it." The deamons stayed and readied themselves to charge at them.

"Guess I got no choice, Good. Leni kill" Leni dropped down from a portal above the stadium and started killing the deamons left and right.

The Lincoln who luaghes walked up to Luna and the fallen angle, "how would you like to make music around the universe, and leave death behind every show and I advice you to Listen to before you make a choice and not to me, oh no listen to the wind"

Luna looked around and saw all the deamons dead and saw Leni eating some of the deamons children covered in blood. "So last chance join us and you'll be able to make music all over the universe"

The Lincoln who luaghes extended his hand and Luna grabbed it. He smiled at his accomplished mission at and snapped his faingers, "welcome to the family sis, now to get you into the plane. Deamon queen lulu"

**So falls luna, I couldn't pick between the ones given I did both, Lynn is next give ya best shots.**


	5. Lynnsanity

Lynn ran through the woods with a gun in her blood stained hand, she ran as fast as she could as she heard the dogs chasing her catch up. Lynn was wearing her normal clothes but with a added backpack with a bat on the side, she also had a necklace that bounce as she jumped over and slide under obstacles in her way.

She ran out the forest and saw a small town about one mile away from her, "I can make that." Lynn took off at top speed running passed cars and started sweating up a storm, Lynn made it to the town passing by five cars which mad her run even faster.

Lynn sat on the ground breathing heavily from exhaustion, a man walked up to her seeing her tired and held out his hand "do you need help kid." The man asked worried for Lynn who showed she clearly need help but all she saw was different.

In Lynn's mind

"I don't want you to hurt me" she said in fear as ever turned red and black with weird symbols she didn't understand appeared in the air.

"Kid if I was gonna hurt you" the man grinded showing sharp teeth, his eyes grew large as plates and red like blood. Everything started to flash as Lynn felt as if she was being pulled by something, "_I would have done so already, when i was chasing you in the woods._" Lynn screamed and socked the man in his left eye and ran away as far as she could from him.

As lynn ran further and further she saw all the same face on everyone, "_we know what you did Lynn we saw everything_" Lynn could hear the voices of the people she ran past without them speaking a word.

The more she ran the more symbols appeared before her, she kept running more and more as the symbols kept chasing her.

_"We are aware of what you did, you killed them Lynn. You killed your entire family, and poor lincoln had it the worst of all. You used them on him didn't you, everyone else harvested in skills but Lincoln died differently cause you used them"_

Lynn fell to the ground and punched it leaving a crater one foot deep, she looked up and saw that all the people who were by her had stopped moving. She looked behind her and saw huge a portal of fire and huge tentacles lifting up someone who looked exactly like Lincoln with a bloody Leni by his side.

The tentacles lowered themselves so the Lincoln look alike could go to Lynn. When the look alike saw Lynn's reaction he laughed, "Lynn it's me Lincoln. We don't have much time so if you want to live and get ride of the voice come with me." Lincoln held out his hand and Lynn grabbed it after getting over the huge hole in his chest.

Lincoln calls back his tentacles and opened the portal taking Lynn away and the people started to moved on their own again.

**Ok for one I've been dealing with school but we're half way there... And the college... Shit... But besides that I wanted Lynn for something special and this was the only was to do it. If u got a guess what that is tell me cause I might use it. Which leads to another problem I ran out of fuel for this story and ideas that's why it took so long but I'm back.**

**Next target**

**Lucy or the twins**


	6. Lucy the vampire queen

**I'll do her origins in another one trust me**

The night was covered in crimson from the sky to the streets, the world was still with fear, pain, and sorry riding through the wind. In a city if Royal woods bodies laid in wait for passers-by, the night was eary with death clining to the town.

A bat flies through the streets of red with haist, the animal dodged and objects in it's way with a squeak beforehand. The quiet in the city broke when the bat passed by homes and dogs barked and howled in fear of the presence before them.

The bat flies to a home which appeares to be lavish with wealth far more than the town it's self. The wind blew cold and furious, but what caught the town off in the weather was the occasional passing of red rain in the night.

The bat flew close to the house and pushed itself as if it had to push pass a force or a presence in which kept others away. The bat flew through the the cracks and anyway to it's destination, the bat moved foward through the vents.

The bat landed and looked up to and bowed again, with a wave of her hand the bat had a cloud of smoke surround it and in seconds appeared a young darkskined man with black glasses and black hair. He wore red botton diwn shirt and black pants, his foot wear was a mixture of both, but the most noticeable thing was his silver like fangs.

"Mistress the city quack under the dark of night, not one would dare to stand up to your power and kingdom"

The young man said to his ruler placing his hand over his heart while he bowed showing his respect.

"Very good clyde... Sigh... A war I didn't want to begin with, yet somehow I am the victor" the ruler sipped on a glass of crimson but stopped when she hears a crash.

The crashs and bagging grew louder and louder as it grew closer, clyde readied himself to defend his ruler from anything. Then it stopped, absolute silence washed over the home, clyde stepped towards the boor and grabbed the handle and opened it slowly. "Lincoln?" He asked as he saw the Lincoln.

The Lincoln smiles at him and kicked him to the back of the room knocking him out. "Not quite" the Lincoln pointed towards his chest and showed the hole there. "Call me the Lincoln who laughs, and I need to speak to my little dark sister" Lincoln smile grew wider "well Lucy how are you" he asked looking at his siter who didn't react to him.

"Lincoln why are you betraying me brother" Lucy asked in her dead tone voice not trying to show her displeasure.

"You have the wrong lincoln Lucy, you want this one" Lincoln lifted the head of a vampiric Lincoln and threw it at lucy. Lucy's fingernails grew into claws ready to kill the fake Lincoln "no no no Lucy your not fighting me, Your gonna fight them!" the lincoln pointed up showing lynn and leni covered in blood.

Lynn rushed lucy punching her through her house and into the air, leni came behind her striking her but failed as lucy cuaght her attack. Lucy trough Leni to Lynn making them both crash, lucy snapped her fingers calling bats from all over the city to her for help.

"Now that won't do will it" tentacles slithered out from Lynn's back and Leni prepared her self as Lynn swatted some of the bats giving her time to knock down lucy.

"Most of us just give in once we know the truth and then kill that Lincoln and family, but you made them into something else. Don't worry the master can handle that little kink once we have you." Lincoln spoke holding the dead Lincoln's head.

Lucy was trying to keep up with Leni and Lynn but the two were in sinc with one another, when one went diwn the other came or if one was in trouble the other would help. Killing them Leni wasn't and option since every time she cut her arm off it came right back to her. Lucy herself was tired, the pale vampire queen had fought her sisters befire but this was not them.

"Leni that's enough playing with her, end this now so we can go." Lincoln said to Leni who responded with a nodd showing her understanding.

Leni spun her mallet and threw it into the air, the mallet started to loss detail and soften into a liquid separated. But it came back together on Leni's arm and hardened, it was still red but it looked like it was made out of rock and blood.

Lucy stood up beaten and bruised she had no power left, no one was around to help her. Leni ran up to her and in one motion knocked Lucy out could, Lynn walked up to Leni and picked up Lucy's unconscious body. "Let the black snow begin, all doves leads to ravens" Lynn said as she walked through the portal.

**Ok for one I'm sorry it took this long but I'v been having emotional and relationship problems soooo yeah next target the twins or Lisa your pick** **and give ideas.**


	7. The Queen and her Wolf

**Should I do Lilly and then Lisa or skip Lilly and straight to Lisa cause Lisa's the last on, by the way I may take some of this and explain their back stories in a different "book" and yes Suggestions welcome and thank you ****The Great Fossil King for the idea.**

The city was engulfed in darkness and sadness as the body were all over the lower city for the world to see, this was her way of stating the obvious.

"Stay in Line and bow or be herded by the dog" signs stated all over the lower city as the poor and hungry grasp their hands to the sky only to die under her rule. This was a peaceful death in the world they lived in, to die of starvation instead of her command.

The city had a river flow in-between it, the coloring however was not one of trusting, it was same color as their Queen. The river changed one day after her rule, the bloody Queen of the bloody kingdom she made, from the bloody river. "It only takes one drop to turn the river water into a blood bath" the Queen made it clear to always obey, but today felt different.

In the middle of the kingdom the stood a tall pink castle, it had no guards or any security patrolling the area at all. The Queen however was none other than a mature Lola Loud, she wore a pink dress and heels, with a white half mask and gloves planted with blood marks.

She just got done with a "bloody" ball and she herself had got her hands dirty with one of her guests. She had no special powers that she could use to kill anyone she wanted, but her mind was the most dangerous weapon in the hole kingdom.

Lola walked into her room and closed the door behind her, "aaaahhhh what a day, I finally killed that bitch. What's her name again, hahahaha who cares" Lola laid their on her bed and closed her eyes.

Outside of her room were four men wearing all black, they waited till they thought Lola went to sleep and went into her room through her window. The four men walked quietly over her and pulled out a knife each, everyone ready to stab her to death, until they heard a low and deathly growl aim towards them.

"If you were gonna kill me in my sleep then you would know I sleep nude" Lola said with her eyes closed. "Plus, who said I was gonna go to sleep when I was gonna give my dog her treat, but I guess you four gentlemen will do quite nicely." Lola said opening her eyes seeing the men look at her while she stared at her dog hanging on the ceiling, Lola closed her eyes "Kill them".

An all black figure covered in fur landed on the ground softly, the four men ran up to the figure but we're killed brutally with it's bare hands. One of the men crawled to the corner to sit up, he was all by himself when he saw the the creature that killed his comrades. It was black fur wolf with hands twice as big as a human head, it's muscles were has big as his head and the most dangerous thing was it's claws.

"Easy boy calm down now" the men said to it making it even anger, "oh ok ok calm down boy" the man stated again to were the beast grabbed the man by the beach and pinned him to the wall. "Tell him to back off!"

"It's not a he, it's a she and she is my sister Lana. Plus why do people call her a dog when she's a wolf in sheep's clothing litterily might I add" and with that Lana eat the man's head off without a second thought.

After finishing the bodies the wolf started to shrink to look like Lana again with a butler suit on with a Jain around her neck, her eyes never changed and stayed a red as the blood that fluid through the city.

"Lisa sure did go all out in this world huh" the voice said making Lana and Lola look around confused.

"Who's there" Lana said as she changed to her wolf-man like form to protect her sister.

"Don't be afraid sisters, we're all family members here" the voice said in all directions. "But I can see your gonna want the hard way, but I don't have time to play since your world is gonna burn soon.

Lana looked out her window and saw the welder of the voice she thought was in her and her sister's head, but she didn't see just him. She also looked through the hole in his chest and saw a light burning and ripping through the world, she looked up at what she thought was an undead corps that smiled at her.

"One chance little lady, join me...

Or... Die!" The corps pointed at a portal with one hand and through the hole in his chest with the other.

Lana was still thinking on if this person was who she thought it was, ' but I killed you myself ' pushing past her questions she ordered Lola and the three went through the portal.

"My name is the Lincoln who laughs and I know your gonna have fun" the Lincoln laughed as Lola and Lana both stood before all but two of her family members.

**Ok reason why I haven't been able to update is cause if school, robotics competition, getting ready for college all that and emotional stuff so yeah.**** I just wanted to thank you all for waiting so long and for even reading this far.**


	8. Dictator's can Fall

The world is under one flag, her flag as it waved in the air the power she held over the people, the government, and the world. Lori loud's face with her evil smile covered the flag on its coners signifying her grasp over the world. Her eyes focus and full of evil contempt, that it appeared they're were following you with every move the people made. This was taken to a littler and figurative statement, as cameras all over watched the people.

The air, land, and sea was covered by squad's, platoons, and armies of her robotic drones circulating the world even in space to crush any and all sparks for a revelation. Lori herself was in her headquarters overlooking a holografic world spining around in her hand.

Lori wore a military general uniform with a large red inside, black outside cape. Bobby stood guard in an military officer with a sword on his right and a pistol on his left and inside his pants strapped to his leg was a knife.

A drone stepped up to Lori and bowed it's head, the drone had no weapons like the drones in the field and had four stars on it's head. "General the nine rebel armies have all been captured and brought here for executions, this even includes the white death." The drone said as it placed a device to the floor and left Bobby and Lori alone.

Bobby picked up the device going through the files and saw them, the leaders of the nine rebel armies and the siblings of his leader and lover. Bobby looked at Lori but couldn't say a word, Lori removed his vocal cords when he spoke against her for his family's death to which she took the pain away with a device her sister Lisa made.

Lori looked back at Bobby with her evil smile he took pride in for some odd reason to which he had no control of, "Don't worry baby, I'll handle him myself, bring him to me and leave your pistol."

Fifthteen minutes later

Bobby walked back in with Lincoln beaten and handcuffed, Bobby grabbed Lincoln by the neck and forced him on his knees before his great leader.

Lori rose from her chair and stepped forward to Lincoln, "Any last words brother" Lincoln lifted his head up and looked in Lori's eyes. "Sister? You've been dead to me for the last two years after you killed Lisa when you was done with her." Lincoln spat in Lori's face which Bobby punched him and beat him till Lori command him to stop.

Lori pointed the gun Bobby left to her at Lincoln's temple, "and your dead to me, white death." Lori pulled the trigger killing her brother as the body dropped to the floor.

When the blood washed the floor and touched Lori's shoes the alarm went off, explosions all over the world and space were happing all at once.

Lori pulled up a monitor showing her the explosions and what she saw was people all over the world and even in her headquarters fighting back against the drones. The bullets could be heard outside her door and Bobby looked at her in concern, Lori motioned Bobby to follow her and prepare for a fight.

"My foolish siblings never seem to learn... Do they" a voice from the air spoke catching the two off guard. "Look out" the voice said as and explosion crumbled the wall. Bullets and rockets came into the room and Lori was prepared to die but Bobby wasn't prepared for her too, Bobby pushed Lori out of the way and into a small hidden vent she had no idea of.

Lori fell four floors down back was caught by something soft and smooth, she looked to see it was an air bag sitting and waiting to be used. She got up and got off the air bag and saw something fall down with her, Lori stopped and gasped as she saw it was Bobby's head looking right at her.

"Shame isn't it, how he didn't even truly love you, how you made him with Lisa's technology but killed her after you was done using her" the voice was accompanied by foot steps "what if I tell you, that you can have a world were you can rule again without worrying" the voice belonged to no one but the Lincoln who laughs holding his hand out to Lori. "Do we have a deal"

Lori grasped his hand and was pulled into a portal after watching it appeared before her. She looked around and saw the different types of siblings around her, and grew suck to how unorganized this group was.

Before she could speak to anyone the clocked Lincoln grasped her in his hand arms and began her convergence to their side while the Lincoln who laughs along with Leni walked away.

Leni looked at her brother in curiosity to which he looked back and smiled, "If your wonder why I set up the rebels it's simple, I had to destroy her world early before she could get to her, as well as worn her little play thing of the threat I created all to make sure she losses another ally. The one I failed to grasped, the one who's world that did get destroyed but did not break her." The Lincoln balled up he's first in anger in the memory of the past, "she.will.die!"

**Ok listen it's Lilly next I'm saving Lisa for something else to continue the story by the way I freaked out when I realized I forgot Lori.**


End file.
